Open Release
Aeria Game's Dreamlords was finally out of Beta testing with the opening of the Item Mall Lore It was time, the Dreamlings had been thus far successful coming out of their hibernation. Though there was no recollection of any skills or traits that they had learned before, indeed, other Cynos had begun to notice that there was a force starting to rise against Sheit and Nedom Wolven. While the rivalry was bitter between all of the Cynos, they had been able to remain civil to each other as the situation required. Long ago, written in the books of the Time Before Time, there was a passage of a wager, a wager between all of the Cynos. They placed their bets and the ground rule was laid, whoever had the most influence upon the world of Elsyion would be declared the winner and would take command of all of the Cynos. Having sensed defeat at the young and cunning Cynos, Sheit, along with Nedom Wolven having combined their powers to shatter the world of Elsyion, the other Cynos were quick to pull out. They had lost all hope and some decided to aid the winners, hoping to get a share of the prize. The rise of these new dreamlords there seemed to be a shift. Even the Thûl were found along with the Nihilim and the Covenant working to fight against these foes, it seemed that the tides were changing. The other Cynos, weary however of making a full dedication, yet not willing to submit to Sheit and Nedom Wolven, decided to let their services be offered, for a price. They resurrected alters within each of the patrias where the Dreamlings, if willing, could make a sacrifice greater than their world for items, charms, magical formulas, and even extra knowledge for the ability to learn more research, skills, and traits. Along with this, the Cynos appointed product managers, game masters and even some of the Dreamlords renown for their wisdom and ability and gave them the title of game sage. To gain an advantage, many of the Dreamlords banded together into convegences and some, having the mettle and the might, tested themselves against other Dreamlords, gaining many medals and trophies of honor and stature. Many of the Dreamlords progressed quickly, clearing the entire land of nightmares and gaining great power and strength. The end of the world came, and many a furious battle was put up, some were able to clear their patria completely of the work of Sheit, however, it would not be enough. Many of the higher power nightmares were untouchable due to their nightmarish maneuvers. Cael looked on, and watch these warriors grow and progress, he was proud of the work that had been done and was quite excited for what was to come. However, he took up the clock and began turning back the clock. However, the progress of these Dreamlings were remarkable to many of the Cynos. There was once again a shift in power, the Cynos looked on as the world was turned back once again to the time before the end.